The American Society for Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is requesting $8,286 to provide travel, lodging and subsistence for guest speakers at its annual meeting to be held March 11-13, 1987 at the Cathedral Hill Hotel, San Francisco, California. This is the first time the Association, founded in 1976, has met on the west coast. Most of the participants in the symposia for which the support is requested are located on the west coast. In addition, it is anticipated that a number of scientists will have the opportunity of attending and ASPO annual meeting for the first time. If successful, the plan will be to alternate meeting sites between east and west coasts, with occasional meetings elsewhere in the country. The ASPO is a multidisciplinary organization including epidemiologists, statisticians, molecular biologists, geneticists, behavioral scientists, experts in occupational health and in public health, and members with other backgrounds. It is the only organization in the United States which emphasizes the scientific basis for the prevention of cancer. The annual meeting provides a forum in which experts from a number of fields discuss the scientific as well as policy issues in cancer prevention. The 1987 annual meeting will explore specific types of cancer, specific interventions, and the approaches to screening and early detection in primary care. In addition, emphasis will be given to the extent and distribution of cancer in minority populations in this country.